


La Tentation

by demotu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Exhibitionism, Filming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes, Voyeurism, getting good wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotu/pseuds/demotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sharpy bothers Jonny with his camera, and Jonny, well, likes it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tentation

**Author's Note:**

> I had such frustrating writers' block these last few days, and so when I read [this post](http://blue--spruce.tumblr.com/post/93328602517/queeniegalore-sharpy-filming-jonny-or-more), I knew I had to do something about it. And also finish a fill for [getting good wood](http://getting-good-wood.tumblr.com)! A very quick, rather cracky write, set at the start of the 09/10 season at the end of their Swiss/Finnish pre-season trip. 
> 
> Title is from the hilarious looking French magazine TENTATION Jonny is reading in one of those gifs. It indeed means TEMPTATION. I couldn't resist. (Gifs originally from [fratboykaner](http://fratboykaner.tumblr.com/post/91074421743).)

 

 

  
 

 

~

 

“Never have I ever done a chick in the locker room,” says Pat, head lolling back against the edge of the bed. Upside down, he can see Steeger and Bur on the other bed drink, and Duncs, chilling on the floor by the TV. “Duncs, seriously?” Pat says, skeptical. Duncs is a sneaky, quiet motherfucker, not the type to bang a lady in a public space at all. 

“Juniors,” Duncs says with a shrug. “Wasn’t just me, either.”

“Woah,” Pat says, squinting at him. “An orgy?”

“That’s another never have I ever, kid,” Bur says chidingly. “Jonny?”

“Uhhh,” says Jonny, rolling his shoulders. “Never have I ever—wait, how many people is an orgy?”

There’s a moment of discussion—more than four? At least two people of each sex?—and Pat rolls over onto his stomach, landing on Jonny’s feet. Jonny extricates his foot and goes to kick him, but Pat thinks he’s as drunk as Pat, and Jonny kind of forgets about kicking him and leaves it pressing into Pat’s ribs.

“Wait, you’ve done more than one chick at a time?” Pat says after a moment, looking over his shoulder at Jonny, who’s propped against the headrest of his bed. Jonny makes a face at him, and the discussion quiets down while Pat says, “More than _two_ chicks?” in disbelief. 

“That’s another question, Kaner,” Jonny echoes, rolling his eyes. The orgy question gets settled—at least five people with at least one other dude—and Duncs (still, _what_ , clearly Pat was on the wrong team in Juniors) and Sharpy are the only two to drink to that. 

“Was it in the locker room?” Pat asks Duncs, who just gives him a toothy grin. “You all suck,” Pat says grumpily, faceplanting back into the bed. 

“I bet they don’t even,” Bur says with a grin. “Never have I ever sucked a dick.”

“Fuck,” Pat mumbles into the mattress, before hauling himself up and swallowing down another drink, all alone to the sound of cat calls. “Fuck you all,” he says, collapsing, red-faced, back into his arms. 

“Don’t worry Kaner,” says Sharpy, who’s commandeered the desk chair. “We all knew you’re a little bit of a homo.”

“ _You’re_ a little bit of a homo,” Pat chirps lamely, hauling himself back up on his elbows. “Never have I—”

“—hey, it’s my turn,” interrupts Steeger, but Pat just glares at him until he raises his hands in surrender. 

“Never have I ever had sex with two or more chicks at the same time,” Pat says, looking over at Jonny expectantly. 

Jonny doesn’t drink, just frowns slightly. Pat reaches out and hits him in the thigh. “Hey, dick,” he says. “I drank for blow jobs, don’t be a lamer.”

“Well, I dunno if it counts,” Jonny says, words a little slow from the booze. 

“Jesus, Tazer,” Bur laughs. “How can you not know if you had a threesome?”

“Four. Foursome,” Jonny says. “How do you define sex, though?”

There’s a moment of silence. 

“Well, Tazer,” Sharpy drawls. “When a man and a woman, or a woman and a woman, or in Pat’s case here, a man and a man—”

“—fuck _off_ , Sharpy—”

“—love each other ver—”

“—jesus, that’s not what I _mean_ ,” interrupts Jonny with a scowl. “I mean, like. Not everybody was, you know. Touching.”

“Were you watching?” Pat asks, curious.

“Noooo…” Jonny says, his drunk-flush deepening. “Uh. They… were?”

“Okay,” says Seabs from his prone position on the floor. “This story we’ve gotta hear, no more stupid drinking games.”

“There’s no story,” Jonny says. He pulls his foot off Pat and tugs his knees up to his chest, mickey tucked between his thighs. “It was just college.”

“Just you, what, jerking it for three girls?” prods Bur.

“Two girls,” Jonny says. 

“You said _four,_ ” says Pat, confused.

“Two girls, one dude,” Jonny says, rolling his eyes. “They, uh. Came back to our apartment. While I was, you know.” He makes a sloppy hand gesture. “On the couch? And T—uh, my roommate said to, you know. Give the girls a show.”

Pat blinks. “Huh.”

Jonny’s bright red, now, and he tucks his forehead onto his knees. “I am so drunk,” Pat hears him say, muffled. 

“Did you like it?” Pat asks, because he too is _so fucking drunk_ , and the mental image of Jonny, sprawled out on a couch, stroking his dick while his friends sit around watching is… yeah, Pat’s glad he’s lying on his front. He shifts a little, trying to get his dick into a more comfortable position. 

“Course he did,” says Sharpy, all easy confidence. “Jonny likes being watched, don’t you, Cap? You’ve been all smiles for _me_ this week.”

“Fuck off,” Jonny mutters. “Never have I ever got my dick stuck in a toilet paper roll.”

“Motherfuck, I told you that in _confidence,_ ” grits out Seabs, his protests lost under the immediate barrage of heckling, and everybody forgets about Jonny’s story. Even Pat’s boner gets distracted by Seabs’ painful description of his ‘accident’.

 

~

 

“So, Tazer,” Sharpy says, an hour later, just as Pat comes back from taking a piss. Sharpy’s taken over Pat’s bed, now that the rest of the guys have departed, and has been flipping back through his ‘Sharpy Cam’ footage from the rest of their Europe trip. They fly out tomorrow morning, and it’s gonna be a bitch with how hung over they’re gonna be, but the time change would have sucked either way. Pat crawls sleepily up to collapse on the foot of the bed, shoving at Sharpy’s feet until he pulls them up. He snags a pillow from the floor and curls up around it.

“So, Sharpy,” Jonny mimics, sprawled out on his bed. 

“How drunk are you?” Sharpy asks. 

“Uh,” Jonny says, squinting. “Not—I dunno. Pretty drunk, but not _so_ drunk, you know?”

“Too drunk to get it up?” 

Jonny looks over at them. “Uh. Probably not. Why?”

Sharpy shrugs, running his thumb over the side of the camcorder. “Oh, I don’t know,” he says, all faux casual. “I’ve still got some space left on this thing, thought we might… use it up.”

“That’s pretty gay,” blurts out Pat, sitting up abruptly. 

“Eh,” says Sharpy. “Jonny’s pretty fit, don’t you think, Kaner?”

“Sure,” Pat says, too drunk to think about it. “But you’re straight.”

“Well, here’s the thing, Peekaboo,” Sharpy says, a smirk spreading across his face as he leans into Patrick, like he’s inviting him into share a secret. “I have a lovely lady at home, and that keeps me pretty happy. But sometimes, _sometimes_ , it’s nice to watch an attractive young man have a good time. Even better if I get to watch it with said lovely lady, you understand?”

“Buuuut,” Pat says, confused. “Abby isn’t here?”

Sharpy waves the camera between them. “But later, I’ll be back home, with _this._ ”

“Ohhhhh,” says Pat, nodding in understanding he doesn’t think he really has, but whatever. “That’s smart.”

“I am a smart man, Kaner,” Sharpy says seriously, and then turns back to Jonny, who’s propped up on his elbows and is watching them with a soft, open mouth. Stunned is a good look on him, Pat thinks idly.

“Well?” says Sharpy. He turns to sit cross-legged on the bed, and props his elbows on his knees, camera supported between his hands. Pat watches as he presses the record button, the little red light near the front flicking on. “Show us what you’ve got, Toes.”

It spurs Jonny into movement, and words. “What the hell, I’m not jerking off for you, Sharpy,” he says, curling up.

“Not just for me,” Sharpy says drily, nodding at Pat. Jonny flushes and sits up the rest of the way, turning to put his feet on the floor. “And Abby. Nobody else, though. You have my word.”

“I—” Jonny says.

“C’mon, Jonny,” Sharpy says, his voice dropping a register. It makes _Pat_ shiver, watching as Sharpy’s eyes flick from the screen of the camcorder to Jonny, and then drop firmly back down again. “We’re your team, your guys. You can trust us.”

Pat realizes suddenly that Jonny’s already hard, his dick pressing against the inside seam of his sweats. Pat’s been sporting a semi since the conversation started, and staring at Jonny’s erection makes his own twitch and swell. He must make a sound, because Sharpy looks at him and gives him a wink. 

“Hold on, Kaner,” Sharpy says, still in that low, smooth voice. Pat shivers. “Keep your pants on so we can enjoy Jonny losing his first, yeah?”

“You’re—” Jonny says, choked. He coughs, his fingertips digging into his thighs, and then lets out a long, measured breath. “For real?”

“I think you’ll enjoy it,” Sharpy says, looking up to meet Jonny’s eyes again. “If I’m wrong…” he trails off with a shrug. 

He’s not wrong, Pat can tell. Jonny admits it in the way he shifts back a little, leaning on one hand and spreading his legs. Pat makes a small, sharp noise in the back of his throat, and pulls the pillow onto his lap. Jonny’s eyes dart to Pat, and then he shuts them, head tipping back as he reaches down and rubs the heel of his hand into the head of his dick. Jonny lets out a shaky, relieved sounding breath as he touches himself, firm strokes of his palm against his stiff dick.

“Yeah, nice,” rumbles Sharpy. 

“Fuck off,” Jonny says tremulously, fingers curling around the head of his dick.

Sharpy huffs a laugh. “You want me to shut up, Tazer? Or you want me to tell you how hot you look like this?” Jonny’s fingers go tight, a whine catching in his throat, and Sharpy laughs properly. “Thought so, Jonny-boy. Come on, take it out for us, show us your pretty cock. Pat wants to see, right Kaner?”

“Uhh,” Pat says, tongue thick in his mouth. “Yeah, uh. That’d be cool.”

Sharpy rolls his eyes at Pat, his expression a little fond. He turns back to Jonny, who’s lifting his hips and shoving his sweats over his ass, kicking them awkwardly off onto the floor. Jonny’s eyes are open again, darting from the camera to Sharpy’s face and occasionally over to Pat, who feels himself go hot and flushed when their eyes meet briefly. 

“Yeah, that’s it,” Sharpy croons. “You’ve got such a pretty dick, Jonny, even I can tell that. Not to small, not too big, juuust right.”

“Hey,” Jonny says with a frown. “It’s big enough.”

“Chill, kid,” Sharpy says with a grin. “You’re very impressive, but you’d be _more_ impressive if you were touching it, yeah?”

Jonny shivers, and does as he’s told, which—yeah, Pat’s definitely got a hand tucked under the waistband of his own shorts, hidden from Sharpy under the pillow. He licks his lips and tightens his fist around his dick, watching as Jonny does the same. Jonny starts working himself over in an uneven rhythm, stopping and starting like he’s still unsure, or trying to keep himself from going off too fast. Pat isn’t sure which it is. 

“That’s it, Jonny,” Sharpy says, low and encouraging. “S’it feel good? Getting your big hand on your cock, watching us watch you?”

“Jesus, Sharpy,” Jonny gasps out, fingers tightening on the head. His hips arch up, abs going tight, and Pat lets out a low groan. 

“Oh god that’s hot,” Pat says in a rush, rubbing his thumb against the crown of his own dick. 

“Fuck,” says Jonny sharply, letting go of his cock and reaching for his balls, squeezing tight. 

“Think he likes knowing you like it,” Sharpy says, glancing back at Pat with a grin. His eyes drop to Pat’s lap, where Pat’s indiscreetly jerking himself off under the poor cover of a pillow and his boxers, and Pat goes red, feeling suddenly, sharply awkward.

“I, uh,” Pat says, pulling out his hand and wrapping both around his knees. 

“No worries, Kaner,” Sharpy says quietly. “You just watch Jonny here, yeah?”

Pat nods, and turns back to look at Jonny, who’s still and watching them. When Pat meets his eyes, Jonny’s lips curl up into a little grin, and he reaches for his dick again, this time jerking himself off with a smooth, quick rhythm. 

“There you go, Taze,” Sharpy breathes out. He leans forward a little, eyes flicking down to the screen. “Doing such a good job.”

“Think I know how to jerk off,” Jonny says, snarky despite being short of breath. 

“Sure,” says Sharpy easily. “But you’re making it look good for us too, yeah?”

Jonny bites his lip, shivering. His hips are working up against his grip, arching between the arm braced behind him and his feet planted firmly on the floor. Pat’s eyes drift over Jonny’s thick thighs as they flex in time with his thrusts, and up between Jonny’s legs, where his balls are pulling up tight under his cock. It _is_ a pretty cock, smooth and flushed pink. Pat can see that the head’s glimmering with precome when Jonny pulls his foreskin back and rubs a thumb across it, and he swallows against the rush of saliva in his mouth. 

“Yeah, Jonny,” Pat says hoarsely. “Fuck, you look hot like that.”

Jonny makes a low noise in the back of his throat, his lower lip caught tight between his teeth. 

“You gonna come for us, Tazer?” Sharpy urges. “Shoot all over your chest, get yourself slicked up and filthy for the camera? For Pat?”

“Fuck, fuck,” Jonny says sharply, thighs tensing and head thrown back. Pat watches, wide-eyed and mouth open, as Jonny tightens his fist and jerks himself once more, the first forceful spurt of come landing on his chest, and then lets go to arch back on both hands, hips working as his red, exposed dick twitches and spills out across his stomach. 

“Jeeeesus,” Pat says quietly, fingers clenched tight into the pillow. “That was…”

“Not bad, eh?” Sharpy says, glancing at Pat again with a smirk. 

Pat grins and looks back to Jonny, who’s sagging back onto his hands, chin tucked to his chest as he breathes heavily. His dick is lying across his hip, plump and rosy red and wet with come. Pat wants to crawl to the other bed and suck it in between his lips, to feel the softening, heavy weight of it on his tongue. He makes a low noise in his throat, and then swallows down on it, blushing. Sharpy doesn’t say anything, though, just clicks off the camcorder and stretches out his back before getting up off the bed. He’s hard in his sweats, Pat can tell, but he just adjusts himself and reaches over to slap Jonny on the shoulder. 

“Good game, Cap,” Sharpy says, laughing as Jonny bats his hand away and collapses back onto the bed.

Sharpy’s just at the door of the hotel room when Jonny says, “Just Abby, yeah?”

“I promise,” Sharpy says seriously. He tilts his head, and holds out the camera. “If that’s not okay, you can delete it now.”

Jonny pushes back up on an elbow and stares at Sharpy, teeth tugging at his lips like he’s considering. Finally, he shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “Whatever.”

“Awesome,” says Sharpy, grinning wide. “See you boys on the bus, bright and early.”

In the silence after the door clicks shut, Pat and Jonny share a screwed up face of disgust at their early start tomorrow. 

“S’gonna be the worst flight ever,” Pat says, yawning.

“Yeaaah,” says Jonny with a sigh. “I’m gonna be so fucking hung over.” He looks down at his stomach, spunk cooling in the crevices of his abs, and grimaces. “I’m gonna shower, real quick.”

“Sure,” says Pat. When Jonny’s gone, he tosses the pillow to the top of the bed and crawls under the covers. His dick is rock-hard, and he probably could get off before Jonny’s done, even if it is just a rinse, but now that Sharpy’s gone, getting off to Jonny’s show feels… weird. Pat curls up on his side instead, staring sleepily at the hotel wall until the shower clicks off and Jonny comes out, flicking off the hall light. 

Pat shuts his eyes and listens to Jonny putter around in the dark for a couple of minutes, wondering if he should say—something. Anything. Like, _hey bud, good show, no homo right_? Except obviously homo, so that’d just be dumb. Maybe not that, then, but something—

“Wha?” Pat says, startled as the mattress shifts and he feels Jonny tug on the covers.

“Shh,” says Jonny, spooning up behind him. One of his hands curls over Pat’s hip, fingers stroking lightly at the skin above the waistband of his boxers. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Pat asks dumbly. Jonny knocks his forehead into the back of Pat’s skull, not at all gently. “Ow, what the— _oh_.” He inhales, holding his breath, as Jonny’s fingers slide down to rub against the side of his still-hard dick. “Can you jerk me off, you mean?”

“Obviously,” says Jonny in his ear. It feels kind of nice, the huff of breath across sensitive skin.

“Dude,” says Pat, wiggling back until Jonny takes the hint and plasters himself more firmly against Pat. “Be my fucking guest.”

It takes less than a minute of Jonny’s firm grip, his hand tucked down Pat’s boxers, for Pat to spill. It’s a little embarrassing, really, but it’s too dark for Jonny to see Pat’s blush, so he just sighs contentedly and presses his hot cheek to his pillow. Jonny extricates his hand from the sticky mess and rests it on Pat’s belly, fingers scratching lightly. 

“Pretty good show, eh?” Pat says sleepily.

Jonny snorts. “I didn’t even get to see your dick.”

“You’ve seen my dick hundreds of times, Tazer.”

“ _Not_ the same,” Jonny says, breath warm against Pat’s neck. 

“What, _you_ want a show next time?” Pat asks lightly. 

Jonny’s arm tightens around him. “Maybe a private one.”

“Yeah,” Pat says, smiling into the dark. “Yeah, okay.”

 

~

 

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr thing is [là-bas](http://demotu.tumblr.com).


End file.
